etherium_forcesfandomcom-20200213-history
Aludran
Aludrans are a humanoid species originating from the planet of Aludra VII. Most Aldurans live in the Calatian Confederation. Biology Aludrans, on average, stand well over 7 feet tall. While they have proportions similar to a human, their extra height comes from their extremely long legs and slightly elongated torso. Compared to the related Calatians, the Aludran's color palate is seemingly switched, with their skin always appearing as a shade ranging from grey to black, with lighter tones being extremely rare. In addition, Aludrans' irises, hair, and internal flesh and blood are bioluminescent and can be of any hue. Aludrans are often covered in bioluminescent markings that are unique to an individual. Though unlike a Calatian's single-toned skin, Aludran colors can encompass a spectrum of up to three colors. An Aludran's legs are long and digitigrade, with their feet being opposable and almost talon-like. Though unlike Calatians, they lack fur below the waist. Aludrans most commonly have four eyes, with a primary pair and a secondary pair to the sides. While Aludrans have slit pupils, brightly colored irises, and black slera like Calatians, an Aludran's primary eyes have two complete irises and pupils in each, giving Aludrans a very wide field of view. Sprouting from their heads are cervine-esque antlers with glowing points. Aludrans typically have four arms, however most of the time their secondary pair are much smaller and weaker than their main pair, and only four fingers (two fingers, two thumbs) in comparison to the six (four fingers, two thumbs) on their upper arms. However sometimes an Aludran will simply be born without these secondary arms. Likewise, it is rare for an Aludra to have two equally-sized sets of arms. Like Calatians, Aludrans have a long, tapering, prehensile tail tipped with a similarly venomous stinger. Located on their back, on their shoulderblades are two retractable tentacles, each tipped with a retractable needle. Although they're not as strong as their tail, they are still equally prehensile, and are used to drink blood from a host. Respiratory Like Calatians, Aludrans have two sets of lungs: a main set, as well as a smaller set connected to spiracles on the sides of their midriff. Circulatory Aludrans, similarly, have two hearts. However their blood is brightly colored and bioluminescent, sharing its color with their hair and markings. Skeletal Compared to a Calatian's skeleton, an Aludran's skeleton is quite a bit stronger and is a lot more flexible, allowing Aludrans to contort in ways that would cause a dislocation in a Human or Calatian. Like Calatians, an Aludran's skeleton is glossy black. Digestion Unlike Calatians, who are omnivores Aludrans are strictly carnivores. While an Aludran can consume solid food without problem, they can also use their tentacle-like siphons to drink a host's blood. With restraint, doing so will not cause extreme damage to the host, save for the minor entry wounds and blood loss that will need to be recuperated. Alternatively, an Aludran can also easily drink many similar-sized species dry, killing them. Reproduction Aludrans follow a sex/gender combination and reproductive cycle similar to Calatians. However when compared to Calatians, the sex percentage is upwards of 60% for hermaphrodites and 20% each for males and females. Making hermaphroditic Aludrans noticably more common. In addition, Aludrans have a slightly shorter average lifespan at 110 years. Abilities While shapeshifting in Aludrans is an extremely rare mutation, instead Aludrans have an ability many call "wall-walking". In essence, an Aludran is able to slowly merge their way through a wall. While it is unknown exactly how it works, Aludrans are observed to secrete a black liquid from their body onto a surface, which they can then pass through. However, this ability takes noticeable effort, as the Aludran basically "pushes" their way through. In addtion, they are incapable of pulling anything else through, requiring them to do so naked. While doing so leaves a dark stain on the wall, it disappears after a couple minutes, leaving the wall untouched. Another ability Aludrans have is nicknamed "blackout". An Aludran is capable of not only completely dimming their bioluminescence, but also turning their entire body to a 100% black color, absorbing absolutely no light and making them appear almost as a shadow. While not an ability per-say, Aludrans are also capable of seeminly defying gravity. Using a combination of their strong muscles and invisible grippers on their feet, Aludrans can not only walk on walls and ceilings, but do so while standing upright and with minimal exertion. Something their architecture takes full advantage of. History Aludrans are genetically similar to Calatians, and their appearance backs this up. As such, many have theorized that Aludrans were a genetically engineered stealth-bioweapon alongside the Calatians. Counter-Tactics In general, anything that will work against a Calatian, will work better against an Aludran, as Aludrans lack their relatives' regeneration and shapeshifting. However, an Aludran in darkness can become nightmare-inducing. For this reason, one of the best tools to have against an Aludran is a simple torch or flashlight. Aludrans have extremely good night vision from living on a darkened planet, however this also means they are extremely sensitive to light.Category:Species